Pregret
by OrtonFan
Summary: SEQUEL TO DOLERE. Bella wishes that state never would've happened. How will she cope with woes of pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: As always, my wonderful friend LynetteCullen.**

* * *

I really hated going to school now. Then again, I hated everything lately. I hated seeing the people that I once called friends and not being able to talk to them. I hated that stupid ass smirk on Emmett's face everyday, and that look of what I could only name as sympathy from Edward. I hated the way everyone looked at me now that they knew what had happened at state, and that I had been the dumb virgin that got knocked up her first time. To put it simple, I was just pissed off in general.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, and sat down at the table before mumbling a hello to Charlie, who was pouring himself a cup of coffee at the counter.

"Morning Bells, how are you feeling?" he asked. He asked me the same question every morning since I told him that I was pregnant. I knew that Charlie was both upset and uncomfortable with my pregnancy, and he often tried to make any conversations about it short and sweet.

"My feet are killing me, I'm nauseated and I'm tired," I named off my ailments in a tone that came out whinier than I had intended it. When I had first found out that I was pregnant, I said that I wouldn't be the captious teen girl that didn't do anything for herself because she was pregnant. "But I'll make it," I added, standing from the chair.

"You need to eat Isabella," Charlie scolded. He only called me Isabella when he was serious and wanted me to do something.

"I'm not hungry Dad," I whined, which I hated to do, but damn it just seemed to come to me. _'Maybe all women get whiny when they're pregnant, and it'll go away when I have my baby,' _I said to myself. "If I eat, I'll just puke," I reminded him. For the past week, whenever I tried to eat anything, I'd throw up. I knew it wasn't good for the baby for me to have an empty stomach, but I just couldn't keep anything down.

"You need to try to eat something," Charlie said, reaching up to grab a Pop-Tart from the box on top of the refrigerator. "Just nibble," he advised as he handed it to me.

"Okay," I agreed, knowing that I really should eat something, despite my depression. I had always thought that depression came after the baby was born, but apparently everyone's different.

I took the Pop-Tart before saying goodbye to Charlie and going outside to wait for the bus. I used to ride with Rose to school, but ever since state, I just can't bring myself to ask her for a ride, because we aren't friends anymore.

I propped on the mailbox before opening the Pop-Tart and taking a small bite, thinking, _'Damn, I hope this doesn't upset my stomach.' _Either I was extremely hungry, or this blueberry Pop-Tart was just good, because once I took the first bite, I took another, and another, and another, and then one after that. "This would taste great with the marinara sauce," I mumbled to myself. I used to think that weird cravings were just a myth, but now I see that it's actually true.

By the time the bus came, all that was left was the package, which I threw away on the bus trash can.

I tried not to notice everyone cutting their eyes at me as I walked by, but they were just openly looking at me, which of course bothered me and made me self conscious. I got a seat at the back of the bus, and put my head down, not noticing who I had sat down across from.

"Hey there Bell. What's the matter? Not feeling too well?" that all too familiar sarcastic voice making me groan with exasperation. I really wasn't in the mood for Emmett's shit today, then again, I never was. "Should you be hunched over like that?" he asked. "Isn't that bad for the baby?" he whispered this inquiry, leaning across the seat to knock my hair out of the way so that he could see my face.

"Don't touch me," I grumbled, moving by the window so that he couldn't touch me. I shouldn't have done that because it only gave him room to hop over onto the seat with me. _'Why the hell didn't the bus driver see that,' _I said to myself as I felt him rub my arm.

"Come on, you know you want me to touch you Bell," he stated.

"Stop calling me that you jackass," I griped, elbowing him in the chest, which was a bad move, because a sharp pain shot through whole arm as I did so. "Shit," I murmured, rubbing it. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked as that sly grin creeped across his face as he chuckled at my moment of pain.

"Because there would be no fun in leaving you alone," he answered as we approached the turn off for school. "And," he began as we rolled to a stop in front of the school. "That could be my baby in there," he reminded me pointing to my stomach as he stood from the seat. "So the chances of me leaving you alone are very slim," he informed me, shooting me a wink as he joined the line waiting to exit the bus.

I just sat there in shock. Since he had known that I was pregnant, Emmett had not once acknowledged that this could be his baby, nor had he showed the slightest bit of concern for me. Now granted, him fucking with me wasn't really what most people considered concern for another person, but for Emmett, that was a huge jump from the jackass that he normally is.

Realizing that the line had dwindled, I quickly grabbed my bag and exited the bus, and for once, didn't give a damn that a group of kids were standing by the building staring at me.

I walked into the main building, and was on my way to the bathroom, when I dropped my bag, its few contents spilling out onto the floor. "Damn it," I mumbled as I crouched down to pick them up. I wasn't so big as to where I couldn't bend, but it was damn uncomfortable. I was startled when a hand appeared to assist me. I looked up and thought to myself, _'Damn, usually I don't see them both this early in the morning.' _

Edward handed me what he had picked up. "How are you Bella?" I heard him ask as I put them back into my bag. In actuality, Edward was shy, and often times didn't say much when Emmett wasn't around.

"I'm fine," I answered, watching him fidget. It was quite obvious that there was something that he wanted to ask me, but was wondering if he should ask it or not. "What is it Edward?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well," he started, looking down at his feet. "I uhm… I uhm…I was wondering… if when… if when you go to the doctor the next time… if maybe… I could… go with you," he stammered, looking at me, awaiting my response.

"Uhm… I, I guess," it was my turn to stammer. I hadn't seen THAT coming. I had been expecting him to maybe ask me to get a soda, or maybe a burger, but I surely didn't expect him to want to go to the OB-GYN with me. "May I ask why you want to go?"

"I-," he was cut off by the first bell. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later Bella," he said before disappearing into the sea of kids entering the building.

* * *

**I'd love your feedback on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BETA: LynetteCullen. My friend that helps me keep my sanity.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, as always, own none of the characters used in this story, and this is a work of fiction.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. To be honest, I didn't even remember if I did any work. I was still in shock about Edward wanting to go to the doctor with me. And Emmett? He'd never even made reference to the fact that he might be the father.

I spent the greater part of the day thinking about the fucked up situation I was in, and about how only my unlucky ass could get knocked up at the state track meet, and not know who the damn daddy was. I was mad at myself for even letting this happen. I couldn't tell anyone that I was raped, because that wasn't necessarily what had happened. I'd been drunk, but I was aware of what was happening, and I had even enjoyed a small part of the experience. _'I am really fucked up,' _I said to myself, shaking my head.

I was sitting on the bench waiting for the bus to go home when Emily from my geometry class sat down beside me. She and I weren't friends so I didn't know what she wanted. "Is it really true that you let Edward and Emmett run the train on you, and that's how you got pregnant?" she asked after a long moment.

I couldn't believe that this bitch was that bold. It had been months since state, and she was the first person to ask me outright if I'd let them do that. "Listen here, you mule-mouthed bitch. It ain't none of your damn business. How the fuck is it going to benefit you to know?" I asked, propping up on my hand awaiting her response. After only receiving a dumb-founded look, I continued. "You better be glad I'm pregnant, or you woulda caught a fist in your face," I finished. If there was one thing that being friends with Rose had taught me, it was how to mean mug the hell out of somebody, and the look that I sent her must have scared the hell out of her.

"I, I, I'm sorry," she stuttered out, throwing up her hands. "I really didn't mean anything by it," she said, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head. She quickly got up and left the bench without another glance in my direction.

"Ugly bitch," I said to her retreating figure. _'I hope my damn baby can't hear this,' _I thought to myself, thinking about the articles I had read about babies in the womb knowing the sound of their mother's voice. I looked down at my stomach mumbling, "Sorry you had to hear that."

The buses were pulling into the lot, and my phone picked that exact moment to ring. Quickly reaching into my pocket to pull it out, a puzzled look crossed my face. "Charlie," I muttered. Charlie never called me unless there was an emergency. _'Oh hell.' _

"Hello," I answered as I stood from the bench, the bus rolling to a stop at my feet.

"Hey Bells," I heard Charlie's voice. He always sounded kind of awkward when talking on the telephone, but I could tell that he was really uncomfortable right now. "I just wanted to tell you that your mother is here," he informed me.

I nearly tripped going up the top bus at this news. Charlie and I had decided not to tell Renee about my pregnancy because we knew that she wouldn't take it well. She had told me when I was little that she didn't want me to be like her, having a baby before you ever really got to experience anything. I knew that my mother regretted getting pregnant with me, though she wouldn't tell me that, and when she found out that I was 4 ½ months pregnant, it would most likely break her heart.

"Have you told her?" I asked, sliding by the window of the very last bus seat.

"Not yet," he answered. "I wanted you to be here," he added with a sigh.

"Ok Dad. I'm on the bus now, so I'll be home in about 15 minutes," I related, resting my head on the window. Charlie gave me a quick ok before we said our goodbyes and hung up. "I hope she doesn't cry," I muttered, looking out the window. If she cried, then it was pretty much guaranteed that I was going to cry.

"Who?" I heard that shy voice that could only belong to Edward. _'How come I never notice when these guys sit down by me. I have to be more observant,' _I noted to myself.

"If you don't mind my asking," he added hastily, taking my silence as one of offense.

I took a deep sigh before answering his inquiry. "My mother. She popped in for a surprise visit, and now Charlie and I have to tell her about me being pregnant," I explained, not fully understanding why Edward wanted to know, or why I was even telling him.

"She doesn't know yet?" he questioned.

"Nope. She didn't want me to be another knocked up teen like she was, but here I am," I said, pointing to my baby bulge. "I'm sure she's going to be so ashamed to call me her daughter," I covered my face with my hands, my cloud of depression suddenly settling over my head. I had to fight the tears that were rising to eyes. There was no way that I was going to cry on bus full of people.

"That's not going to happen. Anyone would be proud to call you their daughter. You're smart, beautiful and nice," he said, a blush creeping across his face. I never understood how someone as shy and sweet as Edward could be friends with someone like Emmett. I'd love to know the story of how they became friends. "And she may be a little upset, but she's not going to stop loving you because you're pregnant Bella," he enlightened me.

"You're right," I agreed, sniffing, another attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. I wanted to say more, but the bus stopped right in front of my house. _'Damn that ride seemed really short.' _I waved at Edward before standing from my seat and exiting the bus.

I walked up the front steps, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Renee was standing in the hallway waiting, a big smile across her beautiful face, one that instantly disappeared when her eyes made their way down to my stomach.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers. They make for a great story:)**

**I always enjoy feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story. I just own the plot.**

**BETA: LynetteCullen, whom I bug on a regular basis, and I do apologize for that bugging :)**

**

* * *

**

Thanks to my two faithful reviewers, BrittanyMae and caressa28.

I love the constructive criticism that I get from them.

If you have any ideas, let me know.

* * *

"Why?" she asked simply, with a look that I could only classify as disappointment. I hated to see Renee with that look. It made me feel like a failure. Which I guess, in a way, I am. "Why did no one tell me?" she questioned after a moment. She sounded so hurt, so distressed.

"Mom-," I began, only to have her raise her hand to cut me off.

"How did it happen?" she asked. I knew she would ask this. I couldn't tell her about what happened at state. Hell Charlie didn't even know what happened at state. All he knew was that I'd gotten pregnant. He hadn't asked for any details, and I sure as hell wasn't running to tell him about what had happened.

"I made a mistake," I answered honestly. "I wasn't intending on it happening, but it did, and I'm sorry that it disappoints you," I apologized. I wanted to melt into a puddle at the look on her face. It was a mixture of desolation, despondency and a hint of anger. "Mom please don't look at me like that. I feel bad enough," I admitted.

"And how do you think I feel Isabella? I had such high hopes for you. I was hoping that you wouldn't end up like me. Life is so much harder with a baby," she announced, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Her face turned pink, and I knew that the sobs were soon to follow.

No sooner than I had the thought, did Renee break down. I hated to see my mother cry for any reason, but to know that I was the cause only made me feel like complete garbage.

Charlie, who had been watching the scene from beside us, stepped over to catch Renee before she hit the floor. "Easy Renee," he mumbled, grabbing her arm and guiding her into the living room to sit on the couch. "You know how your blood pressure rises when you get upset," he reminded her. "I'm going to get you water," he said before leaving her side.

I think that he was trying to give me the opportunity to talk to my mother in privacy, because he gave me the briefest of nods prior to leaving the room. I slowly walked into the living room and sat beside Renee, who instantly scooted away, as if I had some deadly disease.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like I should say something, but I had no idea what could be said at this moment. My mother was disappointed in me, and she was hurting, something that nearly tore my heart in two. I wanted nothing more than to pull her in for a hug and console her while she cried, but because I was the reason she was crying, I don't really think would be right.

I was just about to get up, when Renee asked in a small voice, "Who's the father?" _'Oh shit.' _I didn't want to tell her that I didn't know who the father was. I mean, come on. I'd already disappointed her enough, I couldn't let her think that I was a slut. "God damn it Isabella, I said who's the father? I'm going to need to meet him," she informed me.

I really could've fainted at that moment. I couldn't let my mother meet Emmett or Edward. Especially Emmett. My mother would really consider me a failure then. _'What am I going to say?' _I tried to figure out if I should tell her the truth or a lie. Both would hurt her even more, so I didn't know what the fuck to say.

"Please, please tell me that you know who the father is," she pleaded, tears pricking her already puffy and swollen eyes. After I didn't say anything, she didn't even say anything else. She just got up and left the room and headed over to the kitchen.

"CHARLIE," I heard the yell of my father's name. I knew that she was about to tell him, or in this case, ask him why he didn't notify her that I was a slut, and couldn't tell people who the father of my unborn child was. "You're okay with her not knowing the father?" Renee's question was choked out in between sobs. "You're okay with that?" she screamed.

"She never told me that she didn't know who the child's father was Renee," Charlie explained calmly. He almost never got worked up about anything, or if he did, no one ever knew.

I stood in the kitchen doorway and watched as my mother walked over to Charlie, wiping the tears from her eyes. I thought for a minute that she was going to hit him, but she only stared at him with an incredulous look. "And you didn't think to ask?" she questioned, not truly believing that he hadn't asked about the father. "That didn't come to your mind not once?"

"Of course it did Renee," Charlie began, his tranquil disposition beginning to crack. "It always comes to my mind. Maybe I don't want to know," he said, he said stepping away from the counter, making Renee take a step back as well. "Maybe if I find out who got my daughter pregnant, I will hunt him down and kill him, and then happily do my jail time."

Renee and I were both at a loss for words. Her loss for words was most likely caused by the fact that Charlie stood up for himself, and made reference to killing someone, and mine was caused by knowing that he would be happy to go to jail for the murder of my baby's father. "I, I," Renee stammered. "I only came here to see my daughter. What did I do God? What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, looking up towards the ceiling.

'_Bitch please,' _I thought, well at least I intended it as a thought. It wasn't until I received a hard slap across the face, did I realize that it had been voiced. I hadn't even seen my mother move towards me. Hell I didn't even see her raise her hand to slap me, but damn was the left side of my face stinging. I'm pretty sure my face was red, partly from the slap, and partly from the anger that was beginning to rise.

Before I could do anything stupid, I left the room. I didn't want to go upstairs. I wanted to be as far away from my mother as possible, so I walked out the door, and headed down the street to the only place that I could find a quiet place to think and be alone. The lake.

* * *

"Why did you want to come here?" Edward asked Emmett. He really didn't want to be here right now. He had other things to do, and that did not include being at some dumb ass lake party. "I don't want to be here," he groaned, sitting beside Emmett on the edge of the dock.

"Stop whining," Emmett groaned, scanning the party to see who was there. "I don't even know why I hang out with you," he announced. He knew exactly why he hung out with him. Edward was extremely gullible, and would do just about anything Emmett asked him to do. Emmett grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like _I can't stand you _before continuing. "I don't think I want to stay here. Party looks pretty lame," he announced.

"Good," Edward groaned, standing from the bench, stretching his arms. He was turning to leave when he heard Emmett call his name. "What is it?" he asked, looking back.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett questioned, pointing to a girl sitting under an oak tree on the other side of the park. She looked sad, like she'd been crying. Normally, Emmett wouldn't care about a girl crying, but for some odd reason that he couldn't really explain, he felt bad for Bella, and wanted to comfort her. "Let's go talk to her," he suggested.

"Come on Emmett, she looks sad. Let's not mess with her," Edward groaned once more. He wasn't really in the mood for messing with anyone, then again, he never was. He did whatever Emmett told him to do because that's what friends do. Too bad most of the shit he and Emmett did was stupid.

"We're not gonna mess with her," Emmett promised. "I just want to talk to her," he stated, beginning the walk over there. Edward gave a grunt before slowly following, knowing that Emmett was bound to say something stupid.

"Hey Bell," Emmett greeted a little too loudly once they reached the tree Bella was sitting under. "Why the long face?" he asked sitting next to her. It was now obvious that she had been crying about something, and Emmett wanted to know what that something was.

"Why do you want to know?" Bella answered with a hint of gloominess in her voice. "You've never cared before," she practically hissed, flashing back to state.

"I do care," Emmett promised, taking a seat beside her.

"We care," Edward amended, claiming the spot on the other side of Bella. He ignored the withering look that Emmett shot him, and looked back to Bella. "Now what's the matter?"

She looked at both of them before slowly getting to her feet. "Thank you guys for 'caring' but I really don't want to talk to either of you right now," she announced before walking away.

"Well that didn't go like I thought it would," Emmett stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: ****LynetteCullen. My totally fab BBF.**

* * *

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, but writer's block is the worst thing in the world.**

**So after some consideration, and consulting with my BETA, I've decided to switch it up, and go in a totally different direction with this story than I had planned.**

**Don't worry, you'll still be able to follow along, and there will be plenty of drama:)**

**Now Lynette and I love the new direction, but I also want to know what you think, so be sure to leave feedback and tell me how you feel about the changes.**

* * *

I really just wished that I could go home right now, but I knew that I couldn't. Renee was still there, and if I were to go back now, I'd most assuredly only get a lecture about how disrespectful I was. I'd planned to go to the lake and just think, but could I do that? No. The minute I sat down, here comes Emmett, with Edward not far behind. I have to admit that Emmett really did seem as if he really wanted to know what was wrong, but then again, you just can't really trust Emmett. _'I would know about that,' _I thought, looking down at my stomach.

I hadn't made it very far from the lake when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that it was Charlie. "Hey Bells," he greeted after I answered. "You're mom just left to head back to Jacksonville," he informed me. I didn't know whether or not this was good news or bad news. I kind of wanted the chance to talk to her about everything that had happened, but that wasn't going to happen. "I just wanted to let you know that you can come home now," he told me.

"Ok dad," I sighed, wishing that I could turn back the hands of time. "I'm on my way," I promised, before hanging up, and returning the phone to my back pocket. I sighed, thinking about how fucked up my life had become in the past few months. It's amazing how your life can be going perfectly one minute, and have made a complete 180 in a matter of minutes.

As I made my way back towards my house, I couldn't help but think about how much I had disappointed my mother. She had always held me in such high regards, and now here I was pregnant, going against everything that Renee had taught me and told me about safe sex, or better yet, abstinence.

Renee had spent my whole life telling me to not be like her, to not make the same mistakes that she had. I had promised myself that I would do better, make a good life for myself. I'd fucked up though, and now my mom was disappointed in me for breaking my promise to her, and I felt horrible for it.

I was almost home when I thought that I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again. After reaching into my pocket to get it out, I, of course, dropped it. "Shit," I muttered, attempting to bend over to retrieve it. Bending while pregnant was not an easy feat. After a few more muttered curses, a familiar hand reached out and easily picked it up.

"Thank you," I muttered, not looking into her eyes. I just couldn't bring myself to.

"Your welcome," Rose muttered before walking off as if I were nothing more than an unknown person that she had never laid eyes on. One thing Rose could be was civil. I have to give her that.

'_What the hell was she doing over here?' _I asked myself as I reached the front steps of my house. Rose lived on the outskirts of town, and had no reason to be over here without a cause. _'It's not my business,' _I reminded myself. Whatever Rose was doing should no longer matter to me.

As I climbed the stairs and reached the front door, I was starting to feel the effects of being 4 months pregnant. My feet were hurting, and I was short of breath. "I'm back Charlie," I shouted, heading straight for the couch.

"You alright?" he questioned when he came back in after observing my tired state.

"Just a little tired," I told him.

"You shouldn't just take off like that Bells. Anything could happen, and I'm worried about you, more so now than ever," he informed me. I couldn't blame him. I had just taken off, and now I'm tired and out of breath, just because my mother had slapped me, and I had gotten pissed off.

"I'm fine Dad. Really," I promised.

"You're face is completely red, and you're panting. I think I need to take you to the hospital. Something could be wrong," he stated.

"I think you're over reacting," I told him.

"I am not over reacting!" he yelled. "You're pregnant and I'm worried about you Bella, and if you're not better in a couple of hours, then I'm taking you to the doctor," he informed me before walking into the kitchen.

'_Damn.'_

* * *

"I should go after her," Emmett mused. He and Edward were still sitting by the same tree that Bella had been under.

"She's probably home now," Edward answered.

"I should've went after her," Emmett amended, getting to his feet in one fluid motion. "She's pregnant with my child, and I should've made sure she got home safely," he added.

'_What?' _Edward asked himself. "It could be my baby, you know," he mumbled, knowing that Emmett would hear him. "And why are you all of a sudden so concerned with her now after everything that's happened?" he asked as he got up.

"It's my baby man. I just feel it," Emmett answered cockily. "And I kind of feel bad about what I did. Unlike someone," he muttered the last part under his breath, enjoying the scowl that he got from Edward at his comment.

"I do feel bad you jackass. I feel bad that I ruined her life. I feel bad that I agreed to what you suggested at state. I feel bad that she always looks so depressed now. And I sure as hell feel bad about the fact that I'm friends with you," Edward yelled, getting right into Emmett's face. "I've put up with your shit all this time because I felt like I couldn't find any other friends," he admitted. "But I don't give a fuck if I have to spend the rest of my life alone, as long as I don't have to put up with your arrogant ass, I'll be alright," he screamed before angrily stomping off in the direction that they had come.

"WOW," Emmett exclaimed, resuming his previous position under the tree. He knew that he was a jackass, and he accepted that, but he had always planned on Edward to stay with him, no matter how big of a dick he was to him. "I'll give him a little while to cool down and then apologize, and it'll go back to normal like it always does when I piss him off," he said, thinking back to all of the times that he had made Edward mad. Then again, Edward had never gone off on him like that. _'I may have really fucked up this time,' _he said to himself. "Oh well."

"Oh well what?" a female voice asked him.

"Nothing that has to do with you," he replied, looking up to see Rosalie Hale. _'Damn she's really fine,' _he thought. "But thanks for the concern," he added, an arrogant smile creeping across his face. He really liked Rose, and wouldn't mind getting to know her, getting to know her of course meaning getting the chance to have sex with her.

"You're more than welcome," she said sweetly, taking a seat beside Emmett under the tree. "Now what's the problem? Maybe I can help," she suggested.

She really did like Emmett, and she wouldn't mind hanging out with him. This was little known, but the reason that she hadn't wanted Bella to sleep with him at state was because she wanted him for herself. She was the kind of person that didn't really want to tell a boy that she liked him, so she just deterred all of the girls that went after a boy that she liked. _'But Bella's ass had to sleep with him anyway,' _she said to herself. It wasn't even the fact that she had slept with him, because lots of girls had slept with Emmett, but it was the fact that she slept with Emmett **and **his best friend. Now she's pregnant with a baby, and doesn't know who the father is.

"Well," he began, not sure if he wanted to talk about his ordeal. "You know Bella may be pregnant with my baby," he waited for Rose to nod before continuing. "That's been causing some friction between Edward and I, because it could be his baby too. In fact, we just had a fight about it, and now I feel bad about what I did at state, and I feel bad about making him do it too. I just feel bad about a lot of things," he concluded with a sigh.

"I'm not gonna lie, you're in a pretty fucked up situation," Rose stated very matter of factly. "Why did you do what you did at state?" she asked before she could catch herself. She'd been wanting to ask him this since it had happened, and what better time to ask him then now since she had him alone.

"I'm in love with Bella," he answered honestly. "And that scared the hell out of me, because I've never been in love with someone before. I didn't want it to be emotional because I was afraid that I would I get hurt," he explained.

"So… you just decided that running a train on her with your best friend was your best route to take," said Rose sarcastically. "And now her life is totally fucked up because of what you did to her," she added. Emmett was about to speak, but Rose continued. "And it didn't even just ruin her life. It messed with yours too, because now you're fighting with your best friend over a situation that didn't even have to happen," she notify him.

"And I'm not trying to make you feel bad," she quickly amended, seeing the dejected look that crossed his face. "I'm just trying to let you know that your decisions don't only affect you. They affect the people around you too," she enlightened. "And I'm glad to know that you feel remorse for your actions, but feeling bad for something that you did doesn't change the fact that you did do something wrong. Have you even apologized to Bella?" Rose inquired, wondering how he could be in love with someone but do something so heinous to that person.

"I haven't," Emmett responded truthfully. "Every time I try to, I chicken out for bringing it back up, and I say something stupid and it makes me look like an arrogant jackass," he confessed. "All because I don't have the balls to own up to the shit that I've done," he sighed. Emmett had to admit that having someone to talk to about all of this was kind of nice. This wasn't something that he could discuss with Edward, because it partly involved. That paired with the fact that opening up just wasn't his thing, made Emmett very reluctant to let people in. "What should I do?" he asked, turning to face Rose.

"Well, this isn't something that's easily fixed, because it involves a lot of people, and there's even a baby on the way as a result of what happened. I think that the first thing that you should do is apologize to Bella," Rose stated. "This affects her the most. She's the one that's going to have to take care of that baby, and there's so much that she's going to miss out on, and even though an apology can't change what happened, I think that you apologizing would help her feel better, and she'd maybe be able to be around you if this is your baby so that you two can give it everything it needs," she finished, loving her ability to sort out situations.

"Thank you," Emmett said. "Having someone to talk to about something like this really helps," he told her. "You ever thought about being a counselor?" he joked.

"Not really," she answered honestly. "I'm not the kind of person that wants to help people for a living. I want to help people that I know, so that I can watch the situation get better." _'That was deep,' _she laughed to herself.

"Well aren't you just motivational," Emmett chuckled, flashing his dimples. "Are you blushing?" he questioned, reaching over to rub the back of hand over Rose's cheek, which was now a deep red. "It was the dimples wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she responded, thinking, _'Damn his hands are soft.' _

"You go from deep and inspirational to one word answers just from the flash of my dimples. Damn. I am good," he chuckled yet again.

"You're just a natural flirt aren't you?" Rose giggled, yes giggled, and though she thought it wasn't possible, blushed deeper as his hand moved dangerously close to the v-neck of her tank top. "What are you doing, and please stop," she said, swatting his hand away.

"Alright," he consented, backing off because he knew there'd be another chance. "Thank you for the advice. Would you mind if I came to talk to you again?" he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Of course you can," she answered as if she were offended by the inquiry. "Just don't think that you can get a quick fuck from me after talking to me for a few minutes," she explained, getting to her feet. "I mean you're hot, don't get that twisted, but you need to slow it down a little," she said before waving and walking away.

'_So she wants it,' _Emmett mused. _'She just doesn't want it now.' _That was the first time that had ever happened. The first time that a girl hadn't wanted to have sex with him, and to be completely truthful, he liked it. He liked the fact that Rose wasn't just interested in sex, that she seemed to like him, not just the idea of being able to tell all of her friends that she'd slept with him.

'_No,' _he told himself. _'I am not letting myself fall in love with someone else. Look at what happened the last time,' _he reminded himself as he stood to his feet.

He knew exactly where he was about to go, and what he was about to do. It was something that he should've done a long time ago. He took a deep breath, and began the walk to Bella's house before he had the chance to stop himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA: My BFF LynetteCullen.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Life's been totally sucky as of late, but since it's summer, I'm going to try to be better about updating more regularly.**

* * *

I was feeling somewhat better. My breathing was no longer labored, and my color had returned to normal. I don't know what brought on my sick spell, but whatever it was, it seemed to have disappeared as quickly as it had come on. _'Pregnancy does all kinds of weird things to you,' _I reminded myself.

I was about to go upstairs and take a nap, when the doorbell rang. I don't think Charlie was expecting anyone, so I didn't know who this could be at the door.

'_Maybe Renee came back, and I can apologize,' _I thought. With this new spark of hope, I quickly got off the couch and opened the door, my mouth falling open when I saw who was standing there.

It wasn't Renee at the door. It was Emmett. "Can I help you with something?" I asked. I couldn't think of a reason that he'd be here, or a reason that he'd even want to be here.

"Can we talk?" he asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot. I hadn't realized until now, but he looked nervous, almost scared. Like he was about to do something that he was afraid to do something. "This is kind of important," he urged, noticing the reluctant look on my face.

"Sure," I agreed, now curious as to what he wanted to talk about. "Come on in," I greeted as I gestured for him to come in. I lead him into the living room, where we both took a seat on the couch.

We sat in silence for a long moment. Unable to take the awkward quiet any more any longer, I asked, "What do you want to talk about?" He had begun to fidget, so I reached out, and took his hand in mine, an attempt to get him to calm down and talk to me.

It helped, because, after a sigh, he spoke up. "I came here to apologize for all of the things that I've done to you," he started. "I'm sorry that I'm the reason you're in this situation," he continued. "And I'm sorry that this apology can't change all the shit that's happened," he finished, looking up from our linked hands, and over to me for the first time since we'd sat down. "I hope you can forgive me."

He sounded sincere. Really sincere. "What made you come and apologize to me after all this time?" I questioned. "Why now?"

"I talked to someone about what I should do and they told me that since you were the person that's most affected by this, I should start by apologizing to you," he explained. "And I've wanted to say that I'm sorry for awhile," he admitted. "I've just been too big of a pussy to do it, and now that I've done it, I must admit that I feel a whole lot better."

"I… I don't know what to say," I stammered, completely shocked at Emmett's revelation. I'd never thought it possible that he'd ever feel any regret for what he'd done. He'd always been so arrogant, and had always seemed as if he'd been proud of what happened at state, and now he's apologizing for it? I can't fucking believe this.

"You could say that you forgive me," he prompted. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and that you can call me if you need help with anything," he informed me.

"Thank you," I managed out. "And I do forgive you," I added. "You don't know how much this means to me," I told him. Whether it was because my hormones were all out of whack, or because I was just touched by the tenderness of the moment, I don't know, but I could not stop the tears from running down my face. "I can't believe I'm crying," I sniffed.

"It's okay," he soothed, pulling me into a strong, comfortable hug. I was really shocked at this show of affection. He'd never hugged me before. _'That sounds pathetic. That I've never hugged the guy that I lost my virginity to,' _I thought. "Please stop crying. You're too pretty to cry," he smiled, wiping away a few of the tears on my cheeks.

I have to admit that I like the new Emmett, though I couldn't help but wonder what brought about this change. _'He did say that he had talked to someone,' _I reminded myself, wondering who Emmett would've confided in. _'He would've told me if it were Edward, right?' _I questioned myself. Then again, he and Edward had been having some problems in the friendship department.

"Thank you for this," I said, meaning every word. "It makes me feel better."

"Bella who are you talking to in here?" I heard Charlie ask. I quickly disentangled myself from Emmett before he appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hi there young man," he greeted Emmett, who timidly waved at my father.

"Dad this is Emmett. Emmett this is my father," I introduced them.

Charlie walked over to stand beside us. "It's nice to meet you Emmett," he said, extending his hand to Emmett. "Are you the one who knocked my daughter up?" he asked bluntly once Emmett had excepted his gesture.

'_Oh shit,' _I thought.

"Uhm… uhm…," Emmett stammered. His mouth was agape, and he resembled a frat boy in a horror movie that was about to get killed. "Well…uhm…uhm," he continued, still holding on to Charlie's hand.

"I'll take you stammering like an idiot as a yes," he muttered, letting go of Emmett's hand.

"I don't know if I'm the father sir," he said, taking a step away from my father.

'_I can't believe he just said that.' _

"What do you mean you don't know?" Charlie queried, quirking his eyebrow. _'I can't believe this is happening,' _I said to myself as Charlie stepped away from Emmett and came to stand in front of me. "What is he talking about Isabella?" he asked me.

I didn't know what to say to my father. This always happens to me. Whenever there's even a speck of sunshine in my life, something always comes up, and makes me remember how fucked up my life really is. Just a second ago, I couldn't have been happier that Emmett apologized for state, and was offering to help me with problems. Now, only a couple of minutes after my bliss, Charlie is on my ass about the father of my unborn child.

Should I tell him that I don't know who the father is, and let him think that I'm slut? Or should I make up a lie about this whole situation? Considering that my lying skills are so fucked up, I think I should just face whatever consequences come with me telling him about this whole crazy situation. Or maybe not. I hate on the spot decisions.

"Are you going to answer me?" Charlie urged.

"He just means that…he doesn't know…if I want him to be in the baby's life," I attempted to explain after deciding that, for now, lying was probably the better thing to do. _'Though lying now could only make it worse later,' _I told myself. _'Oh well, I'll figure it out.'_

I could see Charlie visibly relax at the statement. Thank God Charlie is so damn gullible. "Of course he's going to be in the baby's life if he's the father. It's his responsibility too," he informed me. I'll take a speech over having my father mad at me any day.

"Of course sir," Emmett answered timidly. He'd also relaxed at my lie. "I'm going to enjoy raising this baby with Bella." I almost started crying at these words, but remembered that I'd already cried once today, and I surely didn't want Emmett to think that I was all emotional and cried at every sweet thing said to me. "I think I'm gonna go," he said hesitantly before once again shaking my father's hand and placing a chaste kiss upon my cheek. "I'll show myself out," he announced before leaving the room.

I could see that he had gotten uncomfortable when my father had come in the room, and had especially started to freak when Charlie had asked him if he was the father of my baby, and had really wanted to leave.

My father and I stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of moments before Charlie announced that he was going to head over to Billy Black's to watch the game. He hadn't wanted to go, but I insisted that he go because he rarely went places anymore because he wanted to be there all the time since I had gotten pregnant.

After he left, I made my way over to the couch to think. About what I wasn't exactly sure. There was so much that I had to consider now, mainly because I wasn't only thinking for myself anymore. I was now responsible for another life, and that honestly scared the hell out of me, because I didn't know how I would handle the responsibility of a baby. _'And then the father situation isn't really helping,' _I thought. If I fucked up, I wanted to be able to know that I could have someone besides my father to rely on. _'Life sucks dick.'_

I was shaken from my revelry when I heard a knock on the door. Slowly, I got off of the couch and made my way to the door, not knowing who the hell was on the other side. "Heyyy…Edward," I greeted, a little puzzled as to why he was at my door, looking more than just a little awkward and nervous. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd made your next doctor's appointment?" he inquired. I had completely forgotten, not only about telling Edward that he could go with me, but about making the damn appointment all together. _'Shit.' _

"I haven't made my appointment yet," I answered honestly. "But I'm going to," I assured him when I saw a hint of worry cross his face. He probably thought that I didn't want him to go anymore. I wonder if he knew that I had just talked to Emmett. Well I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about it. "Do you want to come in?" I questioned after I realized that I'd been an ungracious hostess and hadn't invited him in.

"That's okay, I have to go," he informed me. "I just wanted to see if you'd made your doctor's appointment," he explained. Timidly, he reached over to plant a chaste kiss on my cheek. "Bye Bella," he said before turning on his heel and heading down my driveway and down the street.

_I should probably go make my appointment now,' _I told myself as I made my way over to the phone. I called Dr. Morgan, and made an appointment for Saturday at 2:00. I really hated going to the gynecologist. The process was just so invasive (said the girl that let two dudes run the train on her at the state track meet), and I found it quite uncomfortable. _'But that comes with being a female,' _I reminded myself, thinking that I really was going to have to suck it up. I mean, if the worst thing in the world was going to the gynecologist, then life should be a breeze, but I knew that not to be true. Life was fucked up, and I guess that I was just going to have to keep dealing with it.

* * *

**FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally finished this chapter, which I'm surprised I did so soon because this past couple of weeks has been pretty tragic for me. I've lost not only my Grandma, but my classmate, and I'm completely devastated and in shock.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to both of them. **

**RIP Minnie Robinson and Brad Young.**

**I love you both, and I will never forget you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

**BETA:**** My BFF LynetteCullen.**

* * *

Before I knew it, it was Friday, and I found myself absolutely jittery at the thought of Edward going to the doctor with me tomorrow. At first I thought that it really wouldn't be that big of a deal, but now I was freaking out knowing that he'd be there. Would he take this as me liking him better than Emmett? Well, at the moment of me telling him that he could go with me I did like him better, but after what had happened earlier this week with Emmett, I really didn't know what to think.

I'd spent the better part of the week trying to figure out if I really should let Edward come with me tomorrow. Surely Dr. Morgan would ask if he was the father, and what would I say to that? Yes? No? Maybe? That would be too embarrassing, and I don't think that I want to do that. All I wanted to do tomorrow was find out if my unborn child was a boy or a girl. I wasn't sure whether I wanted a baby boy or a baby girl, but I do know that no matter what, I'm going to be the best mother that I can be.

Now I can imagine why Renee was so devastated when she found out that I was pregnant. She'd spent my entire childhood trying to make sure that I stayed on the right path and didn't end up 16 and pregnant like she had. I'd always promised that I wouldn't, and I'd broken that promise. That had to have destroyed my mother, and I'm pretty sure that if my child were to do the same to me, I'd be equally distraught.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that when I walked into the school during lunch, I hadn't even noticed that Edward had fallen into step beside me. "Hi Bella," he greeted, his voice immediately snapping me from my inner monologue. "Did you make your appointment?" he asked.

I can't believe that I'd forgotten to tell him. I'd spent all this time trying to figure out if I was going to let him or not, and my dumb ass hadn't even remembered to tell the boy. _'I could tell him that I wasn't able to get an appointment, and he'd never know,' _I mused. _'No Bella. You told him that he could go, so you have to keep that promise,' _I decided. If _**he**_ wanted to bail, at least I had told him.

"It's tomorrow at 2:00," I told him, sitting on a bench beside the water fountain, and motioning him to sit down beside me. I was trying to figure out whether or not to tell him that the sex of the baby would be known tomorrow. After sitting there a moment, and not being able to take the silence anymore, I blurted out the information before I could catch myself.

"Really?" his eyes lit up as he asked the question. "I hope it's a boy," he announced, looking like a child happily awaiting Christmas morning.

I was about to comment, when I saw the flash of a foot in a stiletto next to the wall that we were sitting next to, and almost as quickly as I'd seen the foot, it disappeared. I knew the foot belonged to Rose by the cross that she had tattooed on her left ankle, and I knew that her locker was around the corner from where Edward and I sat, but I didn't find out until later that I should have been worried that she'd been there.

"I kind of hope it's a boy too," I agreed. "But I also kind of want a girl too," I admitted, a smile coming to my face at the thought of a beautiful baby girl that I could dress in pink. Although, the thought of a handsome baby boy made me equally happy. "I can't wait to find out," I proclaimed, all of my earlier apprehension completely disappearing.

"I can't either. Thanks for letting me come along," he thanked. He was leaning in to kiss me when the bell rang. Edward reluctantly said goodbye to me, not before he offered to walk me to class, and made his way down the hall to his next class.

As I made my way to World Geography, the smile didn't leave my face. I have to say that I was finally happy that I was going to bring a new life into this world. I was finally letting myself not be so riled up, and for once I was willing to let the chips fall where they may when it came to the father of my unborn child.

_**Rose's POV**_

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard as I made my way down the hallway with minimal clicking from my heels. Bella had invited Edward to the doctor with her to find out what the sex of the baby was? I wonder of she had told Emmett about this appointment. Here Emmett was, trying to be a better person and be there for her and the baby, and she does this.

I don't understand Bella's reasoning. She'd been so upset about Emmett using her at state, but when he apologizes to her about everything, she chooses his nerdy, timid friend instead of him? That doesn't even make any sense. Then again, Bella had never been the best decision maker (This is in no way a joke about what happened at state…okay yes it is).

"Hey Rose," a familiar voice snapped me from my mean thoughts. I turned around to see Emmett standing beside the boy's restroom. "You look really hot today," he admired as he approached me.

"Thank you," I tried not to blush, but I'm pretty sure that I failed miserably. "Can I ask you a question?" I inquired.

"You can ask me anything," he muttered. It wasn't until then that I realized he hadn't looked at my face since we'd begun our conversation.

"Are you going to the doctor with Bella tomorrow?" that made him look up, his eyes squinted as if he was trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about.

"Nooo…Why did you ask?" he questioned.

I didn't want to just blurt out that I had been eavesdropping on Bella and Edward, and I wasn't quite sure that I should tell him anyway. I'd never been messy a day in my life, but if this could possibly be Emmett's baby, then didn't he have the right to share in this special moment? I think so.

"Rose. Why did you ask?" he repeated his question after I had not answered him.

"Because Edward is going with her to find out the sex of the baby, and I just wondered if she'd invited you too," I explained, noticing his beautiful, easy-going smile turn into a frown. _'That can't be good,' _I thought.

"No," he answered simply. "She didn't. I wonder why that is." I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or not, so I didn't say anything to this statement. "Does this mean that she likes Edward better than she likes me?" this question was directed towards me, because he looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Maybe she just hasn't told you about it. She didn't tell Edward until a few minutes ago," I said.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Hey, how do you know-," his inquiry was, thank God, cut off by the bell for 6th period. "I'll talk to you later," he said before turning and walking down the hallway.

_**Bella's POV**_

World Geography and Geometry went by rather quickly. Since the end of the school year was rapidly approaching, most of the teachers had stopped giving work, so I spent the last two periods of the day in another world. A world filled with happy thoughts about the joys of parenthood.

When the final bell rang, I made my way outside to wait on the bench for the bus. I'd just sat down when a hand touched my shoulder. "Hi Emmett," I greeted, watching him as he took a seat beside me, flashing me his million dollar smile.

"Hey Bell. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

I almost, like a dummy, blurted out that I had a doctor's appointment, but caught myself before I let the words escape. "Nothing. Just a quiet Saturday at home," I lied, hopefully not too badly. Judging by the way his smile fell, I'd failed at my lie, meaning that he knew that something was up.

"You're lying Bella. I can tell," he said. "Let me ask you a question. Were you going to tell me about your appointment?" I could hear the hint of disappointment in his voice, though I knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he was upset.

"It's just a regular appointment. I didn't think that I needed to tell you about it," I stated, averting my eyes from his almost scary gaze. "It's really not a big thing," I promised, not yet wondering how he even found out about the damn appointment.

"I really do wish that you would stop lying," he muttered. "I know that you invited Edward to go with you tomorrow," he admitted in a small voice. "I thought you liked me well enough to include me in finding out the sex of the baby that could be mine," he added.

That was the statement that made me question where he'd found this out. "Who told you about it anyway?" I asked just as the buses began to pull up. "It was Rose," I whispered in realization. "I couldn't believe she'd been listening and went back and told him about it. It had always been her motto to stay out of people's business, and she goes and tells Emmett about a conversation that she wasn't supposed to have heard? That bitch.

"It doesn't matter who told me," I could tell that he was struggling to keep his voice down. "All that matters is that someone else had to tell me that the mother of my unborn child is finding out the sex of said child and wasn't planning on telling me about it," he said.

"But it may not your baby Emmett," I reminded him.

"I know it's a toss up Bella, but damn," he stated through gritted teeth. "With something as important as this, we should both be included," he informed me as our bus rolled to a stop in front of the bench where we were seated.

"Oh my God, that makes sense," I murmured as we boarded the bus.

"Of course it makes sense. I said it," he grumbled, sitting beside me. "What time is your appointment?" he asked.

"2:00," I answered.

"I'll be at your house at noon," he informed me.

I didn't feel the need to say anything to that. It sounded pretty final. We spent the rest of the bus ride stealing glimpses at each other. I could tell by the look on his face that Emmett was hurt by me not telling him, but I also knew that he would never tell me.

'_Maybe tomorrow won't be a train wreck,' _I thought as the bus stopped in front of my house. _'Maybe everyone will get along for the sake of the baby.' _I knew that this wasn't going to happen though. My life wasn't that simple anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally updated! I'm so proud of myself.**

**BETA: My BFF LynetteCullen**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters used in this story.**

Saturday morning came quicker than I was hoping, and I really didn't feel like being bothered. I had a killer headache, I was queasy as hell and to top it off, my feet were swollen, that added together meant that I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone or be bothered with anything.

"Bella, Rose is here to talk to you," I heard Charlie announce from the hallway. Really? I must have not heard that right. He didn't say Rose. Unless he meant another Rose. One that didn't stab me in the back. "Honey did you hear me?" Charlie asked after I didn't say anything.

"Yeah I heard you Dad. I'll be down in a minute," I managed to get out.

"Alright," he answered.

Hearing his footsteps as he walked away, I really wanted to just roll back over and go back to sleep, but I knew that I couldn't because Charlie would just come back, so I decided against that option.

Getting out of bed would be easier said than done. I rarely got up anymore without some kind of objection from my body, whether it be a sharp pain in my back, a slight crack in my ankles or my most common problem, dizziness.

"I really don't want to go down there," I mumbled aloud. A part of me wanted to see Rose and hear what she had to say, but the other part of me, the bigger part, was angry that she even had the balls to show up at my house to talk about ANYTHING!

"It's about to be a shit storm," I mumbled, gingerly getting out of bed, but not without a that sharp, nagging pain in my lower back.

I slowly made my way downstairs, not quite sure if I wanted to turn around and go back to my room. I must have stood at the bottom of the stairs for at least five minutes. I didn't have anything to say to Rose. Not one damn thing.

I used to think that it was impossible to all of a sudden stop talking to someone that you were close to, but after state, there wasn't anything that was impossible.

When I finally stepped around the corner into the living room and saw Rose sitting on the couch, I realized that I missed this girl like crazy. Yeah we had our differences, and sometimes she annoyed the hell out of me, but she was still my friend, well at one point she was, and I knew that I could count on her, at least I could at one point.

"Hey Bella," she greeted as I sat next to her on the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"To be quite honest, I feel like hell," I answered truthfully. "My feet are a swollen and I have a killer headache."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I began to fidget. Just sitting here was bothering the hell out of me. I didn't just want to ask her what the hell she was here for, but the suspense was killing me.

Unable to take the silence any longer, I finally asked, "Rose what did you come here for?"

"Honestly?" she questioned.

"Honestly," I repeated.

"I just wanted to check on you," she answered timidly.

I didn't see that coming. "That's sweet. Thank you Rose." I didn't know what else to say. Though I thought it was nice of her to come and see me, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else that Rose wanted to talk to me about. "Is that all? I hate that you came all this way just to see me for a few minutes," I said, hoping that would make her talk.

She let out a long sigh before she began, "Can I tell you the real reason why I didn't want you to sleep with Emmett at state?" She asked, looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"Yeah you can," I answered, more than a little hurt at the statement. I'd thought the reason that she wanted me to not sleep with Emmett was because she cared about me, but apparently not, since there's a REAL reason for why she didn't want me to.

"I have the biggest crush on him. I always have," she informed me.

"You didn't think that was important enough to tell me?" I questioned angrily.

"Honestly I didn't Bella," she said, finally looking me in the eye. "Why would I tell you that I liked him, when you practically drooled every time that you saw him?" She inquired, folding her arms like she always does when she's angry.

"Rose, we used to tell each other everything. I wouldn't have been upset because you liked Emmett. What kind of friend would that have made me?" I asked, my voice raising louder than I'd intended.

"You're right Bella. We did tell each other everything. Until you just upped and stopped talking to me after you fucked Emmett and Edward at state. I never stopped wanting to be your friend. You made that decision," she reminded me.

"Yeah I did make that decision, and I miss you like hell, but you aren't exactly innocent either," I started. "You said that by me doing what I did at state, it made you look like a bad friend. You only ever think of yourself Rose, and you try to mask it as concern and care," I added, quite enjoying the look that crossed her face.

"I do not only think of myself, and I can't believe that you just said that to me, after all that I've done for you," she sounded genuinely hurt, and for a minute there, I saw a look of pure dispiritedness cross her face. "I don't even know why I came here," she whispered so low that I was entirely sure that it wasn't meant for me to hear.

_'I don't either,'_ I said to myself. "Well that's something that you should have thought about before you got here Rose."

"Yeah I guess," she agreed with a sigh. "This whole conversation was worthless," she added as she stood from the couch. "I'll see you later Bella," she said before walking right out the door before I could even utter a word.

_'I knew it was going to be a shit storm,'_ I said inside my head.

If there's one thing that I know, it's that Rose never does anything without a reason, and this visit wasn't just to see if I was okay, or to tell me the reason that she didn't want me to sleep with Emmett, because honestly, she could have done that a long time ago. No, there's something else, and I wasn't quite sure that I even wanted to know what that reason was.

With a loud sigh, I got off the couch, and had begun the ascent to my room, when I heard Charlie's voice ring out from the kitchen, "Bella is everything alright?"

_'Hell no,'_ I thought. "Yeah dad," I retorted.

"It didn't sound alright," he shot back. I should have known that he'd be listening in. Wait a minute. If he'd been listening, then that meant that he'd heard everything we'd said. Hadn't Rose said something about me having sex with Emmett and Edward? Would he bring it up if he did hear? "Isabella can I talk to you?" He asked, stepping around the corner into the living room. Yep, he was going to bring it up.

"Sure Dad," I replied rather dryly, making my way back over to the couch.

"I don't want you to think that I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Rose," Charlie began after he'd taken a seat next to me. "But I did happen to hear something about the state track meet," he added after a lengthy pause.

Oh shit. "And what was that?" I asked, knowing full well what the question would be, but for some reason, playing dumb was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Did Rose say that you'd slept with two guys, or was I just listening too hard?" He knew full damn well that he wasn't listening too hard, but that was Charlie for you. That man could dance around a subject like no other. "I probably heard wrong," he mumbled awkwardly.

"No Dad, you didn't hear it wrong," I confessed. "I did sleep with both Emmett and Edward at state, and to be honest, that's not the worst part of it," seeing the puzzled look on his face, I continued. "Either one of them could be the father of this baby," I finished, looking over to see Charlie's reaction.

"Who in the hell is Edward?" Charlie questioned, looking more than a little puzzled. I was about to answer when he held his hand up to silence me. "On second thought, I don't want to know," he amended. "I really don't."

The look on his face nearly broke my heart. Hell nearly, it did. I'd never seen a look like that from my father a day in my life, not even when I'd told him that I was pregnant. It was such a strong look of disappointment, that when he got up and left the room, I completely understood why.

I'd disappointed him even more than I already thought that I could. I knew that Charlie was embarrassed that I'd gotten pregnant, but he never really said anything about it because it just wasn't in his nature to be confrontational.

After beating up on myself for several minutes, I happened to glance over at the clock and see that it was 11:30. _'I still have to go to the damn doctor today,'_ I thought, and to make it worse, I had to go with Emmett and Edward, meaning that at some point today, I'd probably end up extremely pissed off.

As I slowly made my way back up to my room, I wondered if I could disappoint myself or anyone else any more than I already had.

* * *

Emmett didn't know why he was so nervous when he woke up this morning, but for some odd reason, he was. He wanted to know more than anything whether or not this was a boy or a girl. He wanted this baby, and he wanted Bella.

He had always kind of liked her. He'd never really been one to exactly express all of his emotions, and that had always come back to bite him in the ass, because that made people see him as a heartless, egotistical jerk.

On his drive to Edward's house, Emmett could only think of what today would entail. Would Bella make the decision of who she wanted to help rear the baby without even knowing who the father was? Who would even want to help with a baby that they knew wasn't theirs?

_'I think I would,'_ Emmett thought. That's something that he never thought he'd say, but it was the honest truth. He didn't care if it were his baby or Edward's. He just wanted to be in this child's life, though being the child's father would be the highlight of his life.

As he pulled into Edward's driveway and saw him sitting there, it dawned on Emmett that Edward was probably having the same feelings that he was.

Edward has always been one to get upset easily and sometimes even obsess over certain things, and this was definitely something to obsess and worry over, seeing as how a baby was involved. He was probably about to have a heart attack over this.

When Edward got into the car, Emmett saw that the boy looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was disheveled, he had dark bags under his eyes and he just overall looked to be in a state of mental and emotional hurt.

"Hi Emmett," he grumbled, not even bothering to look over at his friend.

"Hey," Emmett mumbled back.

On the way over, there wasn't much conversation at all. There were quick comments on the weather, last night's game and the upcoming talent show at school. Not one thing about the subject of today and what was to come was even touched on.

_'Gee I wonder why that never came up,'_ Edward said to himself with a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, looking back and forth between Edward and the road.

"Oh nothing," he began, still chuckling. "It's just kind of funny that we're trying to have small talk, and there's obviously a bigger issue that we're avoiding," he finished, glancing over at Emmett.

"Yeah you're right Edward," he agreed. "So let's talk about it," he added. "How do you feel about going to the doctor with your maybe baby mama?" that came out way harsher than he'd intended, but oh well, it had already been said now, may as well go with it.

"I don't know how I feel to be honest," Edward answered. "I'm excited, but in the back of my mind, I can't help but think that I may be getting pumped up for nothing," he admitted, turning to look out the window.

"We both feel like that," Emmett informed him. "But I feel ten times worse because this entire situation was my fault, and we wouldn't even be having this conversation were it not for me," he added as they turned onto the street Bella lived on.

Edward wanted to disagree, but hell, it was Emmett's fault, so he didn't reply to that statement as the pulled into the Swan's driveway.

Edward's silence did not go unnoticed Emmett. _'He probably thinks he's better than me,'_ he thought as they made their way up the front steps of the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello boys," Charlie greeted when he opened the door, opening the door and ushering them over to the couch before leaving the room.

Both of the boys noticed that Charlie wasn't being very friendly this morning, but both just blamed it on the stress of having a pregnant teenage daughter. That couldn't be easy for anyone to go through.

When Bella came down the stairs, both Emmett and Edward knew that something wasn't right. She seemed very sad and deep in thought about something. _'Damn, we haven't even said anything. Does she think today is going to be that bad?'_ Emmett thought.

"Hey guys," she greeted glumly. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Well we've got a few minutes before noon," Emmett said. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" he urged.

She looked conflicted. Like she wanted to tell them whatever was bothering her, but was fearing what they'd have to say. After a very deep sigh, she came over to sit between them on the couch. "He knows," she said simply.

Emmett and Edward shared questioning look before Edward asked, "Who knows what?"

"My father knows about what happened at state," she clarified, still not looking at either of them.

_'Well that would explain why she's looking like that,'_ both of the boys thought before similar looks appeared on both of their faces. No wonder Mr. Swan hadn't been too friendly when they'd arrived. They were lucky that he'd let them in at all.

"How did he find out about it?" Emmett asked after a moment.

"Rose came over this morning and said something about it. My dad was just in the other room, so he heard everything that we said," Bella explained.

It wasn't until then that it dawned on her. That's why Rose had come over. Not to check up on her or to air dirty laundry, her sole purpose had been to make sure Charlie found out. The reason that she wanted him to know that information was still unknown, but Bella was certain that's why Rose had shown up.

"Why on Earth would she do that?" Emmett muttered. He really didn't understand her antics, but all of Rose's moves were planned, and she always seemed to be, at least, one step ahead of everyone at any given moment.

"I don't know, but I really don't want to talk about it right now," said Bella.

"Okay, well we can talk about it later, or maybe tomorrow," Edward suggested. "We do have somewhere to be."

"You're right. Let's go," Bella agreed, wanting more than anything for the rest of the day to go off without a hitch

**Feedback is appreciated**.


End file.
